The 9th DigiDestined Part 1 of 3
by Chris Gold
Summary: A normal girl is teleported to the Digiworld


All characters are copyrighted by their creators.You could probaly tell which is by me.Ok i'll tell you,its the 9th DigiDestined Jessica Kanawa. This story will be told through the first-person perspective. 

The 9th DigiDestined Part 1: 

July 29,2000 4 days after the DigiDestined left the Real World 

I was enjoying the nice sunny day on the balcony of my parent's apartment. "I'm glad that god-forsaken monster problem is gone"I said.I remember one of the kids that left this world in a hurry.Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.I was in his class in the 5th grade.We were best friends untill my parents moved to a different apartment building.I was about to enter my apartment when suddenly I got pulled up into the sky.I fainted when I was pulled up beyond the clouds. 

I hit ground and woke up.I was inside some kind of metal temple.I got up walked down a hall.I reached this one door with a handprint by it.It looked like my hand size,so I put my hand on the hand print in the wall.The door slid open and I walked in.The door shut behind me.There were two podiums.On one was a necklace like object and what appears to be a tag.The other had a small mini computer.I read the label on the podium.It read "Crest of Intelligence and Tag".I read the other podium label and it said "Digivice".I put the Digivice in my jeans pocket and inserted the tag into the Crest.I put it around my neck."Self Destruct eminent,please evacuate"said the computer voice. I tried using my handprint to open the door but it wouldn't open.I looked around for a escape route and found a ladder leading to the roof.I got on and climbed.After a few seconds,I was on the roof and ran to the edge and I jumped.The metal temple exploded. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed.I landed and was knocked out. 

I woke up in a forest.As my eyes were getting ajusted,I saw two eyes staring at me. They were attached to a knee high monster with blueish-grey skin with horns growing out of its head."Hello,Jessica"It said.I got to my feet."My name is Lightningmon"it said."You don't look like lightning"I said."I'm your Digimon"Lightningmon said.Then Lightningmon explained the Digital World,what a DigiDestined is,what a crest and Digivice is,and who else was one. "Tai is here...in the Digiworld?"I said."Yes he is"Lightningmon said.He continued "First order of buisness is to find the otherDigiDestined".Then I heard my Digivice go off. I pulled it out and saw 8 red dots."They are north of here,lets go!"I ran with Lightningmon due north. 10 minutes later I was hidden behind a bush.I was staring at what appears to be a mansion. "Thats Puppetmon,a evil Digimon,private mansion"Lightningmon said.He gave a brief explination of the Dark Masters,then we were ready to enter.Then puppetmon was running towards the mansion,with cannon blasts being fired at him."Who is playing with my toys?"Puppetmon said. "Lightningmon,what is your attack?"I said."Lightning Blast"he replied. "Do you want me to use it?"he said."Yes,right on the back of that evil puppetmon"I said. "I must warn you,that it might not be powerful enough to stop him but i'll try"he replied. He aimed the horns on his head at puppetmon and said "LIGHTNING BLAST". It hit puppetmon and knocked him down."Lets get to the mansion"Lightningmon said."Ok, cover me!"I exclaimed.I ran out of the forest and Lightningmon followed,shooting at the following puppetmon.I saw the 8 DigiDestined and nearly blew up with happiness."Noone else will go into my mansion besides me!"Puppetmon said.He took out a rocket-launching weapon and sent 9 rockets my way. Just as they hit the ground in front of me,I dived towards the front door of the mansion. I open the door and step inside.Lightningmon follows,still launching its Lightning Blast attack. "I'm gettind tired,I need some rest"Lightningmon said.Then the cannon went off again,firing at Puppetmon. I found stairs and climbed them.I was in a room outside the cannon room.Then the cannon got a direct hit and sent Puppetmon flying.He landed on the roof,above the room I was in.He came through the roof and in front of me."What do you want?"I said."I know that you are...the 9th DigiDestined"Puppetmon said. The other DigiDestined turned around just when Puppetmon shot 2 rockets at me and I dove down the stairs. Puppetmon followed me when i accidentally hit a big red button."AHHHH,you activated self-destruct!"Puppetmon yelled. "I'll get you someday!".Puppetmon ran out a emerceny exit.I ran out the front door and dove when the mansion exploded. I feld a shard of shart wood hit me in the leg and i fainted. 

CONTINUED IN PART TWO 

authors note:Pretty large,huh?Thats why i'm doing parts two and three! 


End file.
